


secretly exchange·偷换 06

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 5





	secretly exchange·偷换 06

金英助有段时间没再联系孙东柱，再一次见面的时候是个意外。  
孙东柱还是那样，背着深灰色的书包，一只手拿着店员刚刚帮他打包的牛角包，一只手攥着七七八八的纸张，正脱下书包来要手忙脚乱地往里塞，这时候刚好咖啡做好了，推到他面前，他都没手拿。  
正当孙东柱打算把牛角包放下再来收拾书包的时候，一只手抽走了他手上的一沓纸。  
等孙东柱抬头，发现是金英助低着头拉开他书包的拉链，帮他把纸理理好，塞了进去。  
“英助哥？”孙东柱倒是毫不避讳地笑了起来，嘴角露出浅浅的酒窝，“你也来买咖啡呀？”  
穿着休闲西装外套要去上班的26岁上班族，在早晨9点的阳光里，突然被对面那个21岁的大学生的微笑迷到了眼。  
孙东柱身上的时光好像是静止的。  
从金英助第一次见到他的时候，他就这样笑得单纯又灿烂。那之后不论经历了什么，这样的笑容都没有变过。  
金英助突然觉得，堕入深渊的从始至终只有自己一个人。  
一反常态地，金英助没有说些话来调戏孙东柱，反而是低下了头去，摸了摸手上和吕焕雄配对的情侣戒，回答道：“嗯。”  
“英助哥好像不怎么早上来这家店喝咖啡呢？”孙东柱的声音很明媚，惹得金英助又抬起头来看他，结果还不等他说话，孙东柱像是反应过来了什么似的：“完了完了上课要迟到了……”  
金英助一边拿起柜台上的咖啡，一边一手抓住了赶忙要跑的咖啡的主人：“别跑了，等我一会，买好咖啡送你去学校。”  
“好。”孙东柱背好书包立正站好，又笑着说，“英助哥真好。”  
“要还的哟。”金英助仿佛这时候才找回了自己，揽住了他的肩膀，“周六跟哥出去吧。”

和金英助发展出不正常的关系之后，孙东柱不知不觉间做的最多的，就是撒谎。  
就像今天，他骗金建学说跟同学在外面包下别墅彻夜轰趴，金建学没怀疑什么，只是里里外外叮嘱了几句少喝酒，不要玩得太疯，还是要睡觉之类的话，孙东柱一边收拾背包一边点头，出门的时候还很乖地向金建学说再见，还是被金建学捞过去亲了一口。  
隔着小区外一条街，孙东柱坐上了金英助的SUV，一边扣安全带一边感觉到那人视线落在自己脸上，没抬头问道：“英助哥看我干吗？”  
“跟建学怎么说的？”金英助平静又带着些调笑的语气让孙东柱把头抬了起来。  
金英助很努力在调整自己的表情，可是孙东柱还是看出了一丝得意。  
这让孙东柱决定不要告诉他。  
“你管呢，我这不是出来了吗。”孙东柱伸出手去抓了抓金英助的手腕，果然引得那人把头凑过来亲吻他。

不知道为什么，孙东柱觉得金英助格外在意金建学。按照孙东柱对于“出轨”这件事的认知，应该是他来在意金建学，金英助应该去在意吕焕雄才对。  
但是金英助并没有。孙东柱有时控制不住自己，会在金英助身上留下痕迹，金英助也从不会说什么，见到吕焕雄的时候，他也没有过任何反常。  
奇怪。  
孙东柱虽然心里本身也有包袱，但是金英助的一举一动让他更感兴趣。  
也许金英助并不知道孙东柱为什么会心甘情愿掉进他设置的陷阱里。孙东柱玩着安全带，看着金英助认真开车的样子，看起来似乎要送他去什么地方，而不是两个人一起向着情欲的地狱驶去。

孙东柱很小的时候就被长辈说是个透彻的人。  
后来他随着天性学了理科，整天和数字打交道，对世界的认知也越发理性。  
有时候他觉得，自己像是分成两个人格，一个是冷静克制的，一个是热情放肆的。大多数情况下他都能控制自己的走向，但是只有在两件事上例外：爱和谜题。  
孙东柱从小就喜欢解谜。喜欢迷宫游戏，喜欢谜语，喜欢很难的数学题，喜欢和金建学一起做填字游戏。  
挑选合适的字，放在格子合适的地方，拼出一个正确的单词。和金建学的游戏时间里，孙东柱会对这样简单的谜语格外着迷。  
金建学曾经被孙东柱的这一面惊讶到过。  
“东柱其实很喜欢冒险呢。”金建学说这话的时候，眼睛里因为意外而闪着些光芒。

冷静克制的人格失去控制，第一次是因为对金建学一往无前的爱和依赖，第二次，则是因为金英助。  
对于孙东柱而言，金英助是这个世界上，最难参透谜底的谜题。

金英助的奇怪不止于他格外在意金建学，也不止于毫不在意孙东柱留下的痕迹。  
从那次在洗手间疯狂的亲吻之后，孙东柱发现金英助似乎是在追求类似的、悬崖边缘的刺激。  
比如说上周，他下了课，就发现金英助站在门口等他。而他一看到金英助，就紧张地把对方赶紧拖到不会有人看见的地方。  
“你怎么来了？”孙东柱感觉自己的心脏跳得越来越快，“万一建学哥也来接我怎么办？”  
“他来又怎么样？”金英助的手成功地捕获了他的腰际，“我们东柱害怕了吗？”  
还不等孙东柱说话，就被金英助的吻堵住了嘴。昏暗的楼梯拐角外，就是教学楼下了课来来往往的人群。金英助像是平时前戏时那样吻他，把他舌尖都调出来，发出黏腻的水声，也把孙东柱亲到腿软。  
“英助哥你真的很烦……”孙东柱头搭在金英助肩头软软地喘着气说，听见抱着自己的那个人轻笑了一声，圈着自己腰间的手臂收紧了一些。  
他是故意的。  
孙东柱这么想着，却在金英助的怀抱里动弹不得。

等到孙东柱发现，他被迷宫困住的时候，已经太晚了。

汽车开到灯火通明的酒店楼下昏暗的停车场，发动机的声音停下来，孙东柱的手背被金英助的手包裹住。  
“到了，下车吧。”  
迷宫被偷情的快感笼上了一层迷雾。任凭孙东柱的思维平日里再如何清醒，此时也会因为在电梯里金英助悄悄摸上他的手而分心。  
被压在酒店房门上亲吻的时候，孙东柱彻底失去了思考的能力，感受自己出门前从金建学手上亲手拿过来的当做外套的衬衫被眼前的金英助慢慢脱掉，他仿佛回到第一次和金英助做爱的那天。  
仿佛是另一个自己。  
平日里的他，是接下了金建学曾经位置的乖乖学生会副主席，是学弟学妹口中可以信任的东柱学长，也是金建学的纯真的宝贝，心安理得接受来自他的一切宠爱。  
金英助这里的他，则是被欲望牵着鼻子走的、心甘情愿自投罗网的猎物。  
被金英助干到射出来一次的孙东柱已经开始瘫软，却又被金英助捞回去爱抚亲吻，全身泛着粉红色微微颤抖着的他只好用撒娇的语气命令金英助最多再做一次。  
金英助笑着不应允。  
“东柱答应跟我来这里，就要想到这一点。”金英助的手指又摸进了孙东柱的后穴，已经被进入过的后穴再进入手指，奇异而刺激的感觉让孙东柱忍不住仰起头呻吟出声，只能被迫答应。  
就在孙东柱被金英助抱到腿上的时候，孙东柱的手机突然响了。  
两个人同时停下了动作，去看放在床头柜上的孙东柱的手机，屏幕亮着，振动让手机的位置挪了又挪，上面闪烁的名字，分明是“建学哥”。  
孙东柱伸长了胳膊去够手机，感觉到金英助的性器还在后穴里插着，快感就在那一瞬间冲上头脑，手指一软差点没抓住手机。  
“接吧？”金英助的声音突然响起来。孙东柱抓着振动着的手机，错愕地看着金英助，金英助只是凑到他耳边，“别让他发现，东柱敢玩吗？”  
超乎金英助意料的是，孙东柱手一松，手机直接落到了木地板上，发出不大不小一声闷响，然后振动的声音停住了。  
“英助哥，”孙东柱知道此时此刻自己一定笑得很暧昧，“是你教我的，做爱要专心。”

金英助为什么要让他接电话？  
孙东柱被金英助一直向上顶着，他自己也不自觉摆动腰肢去迎合金英助的性器，高潮来临忍不住叫出声来的时刻，金英助也射在了他体内，满足地看着乳白色的液体从孙东柱微微张合的后穴里流出，孙东柱大脑一片空白，就在这个时候，他想起了这个问题。  
假如这迷宫有一个出口，他唯一能抓住的线索只有，金英助想让金建学知道他们的关系。  
为什么？  
孙东柱睁着因为高潮而失神的双眼，被金英助抱了起来，到浴室做清理。  
人毕竟都是趋利避害的动物，金英助又是因为什么样的利呢？  
迷宫唯一的线索似乎从他的手中飘走，他因着金英助温柔的手堕入迷宫中心深处。

金建学的手机传出断线的忙音时，吕焕雄笑出了声。  
“我都说了肯定是英助哥把他叫走了你有什么不能相信的？…”  
金建学还沉浸在不可置信里，捏着手机一时忘记了放下。  
“他现在和我撒谎也太熟练了吧…”  
吕焕雄不再理他，滚到了酒店大床另一边专心玩起了手机。  
“而且金英助上次也太过分了，哇，我真的差一点就出手打他了…东柱要是不在的话我绝对会动手的！…”  
“金建学！…”吕焕雄突然很大声的呵斥他。  
“什么？”  
金建学被吓了一跳。  
“…你现在是不是和东柱一样唠叨了？”  
话还没说完吕焕雄就笑倒了，被金建学抓过来武力压制。闹了两分钟不知道被金建学拧到了哪里，痛呼了一声。  
“啊我靠，“吕焕雄其实挺怕痛的，啪地在金建学背上拍了一下，”你上辈子属什么的，力气怎么这么大？  
他也下了狠手，金建学被拍的眼冒金星，气急反而笑了，“我？你是不是想说金英助就不会这样？“  
“当然了，他一直都…”  
吕焕雄下意识的回答了，声音却越来越小，最后只是嘴唇动了动，没说出话来，因为金建学抓起他的手腕，指着那上面新鲜的淤血。  
吕焕雄用力抽回了手，狠狠地瞪了金建学一眼。  
“他也就只有在你心里，那么温柔。”  
和吕焕雄在一起的时候，他们好像总是在吵架和做爱。  
金建学盯着吕焕雄对着他的后背，最终也没有伸出手去。

吕焕雄不是他的任何人。他对吕焕雄也是。


End file.
